Office Fight
by Scully22
Summary: the SVU detectives learn why Stabler and Benson's fights continue to get worse and worse.
1. Default Chapter

"So how do you deal with it?" the woman psychiatrist asked Stablor.

"Deal with what?" Stabler grunted.

"Working in SVU. I know it's not the easiest job in police work".

"What do you know… Look, I go home, hug my kids and kiss my wife" he said sitting as calm as he could.

"And that takes care of it?" she asked.

"Mostly." He answered back.

"What else do you do?" she asked.

"I, um, think a lot. And she helps me" he said looking away.

"Your wife?" the woman asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" he told her as he stood up and turned away.

"Who's 'she'?" the woman asked. Stablor took in a deep breath and turned back around.

"When I'm hurting- I feel better when I think of her, then I feel guilty because I thought about her" he said.

"Why shouldn't you think of her?" the woman asked as Stablor covered his face with his hand, still standing.

"I'm married- I have four kids" he pleaded and her eye brows lifted.

"So, there's another woman?"

"No!" he shouted as he turned back around.

"Who is she?" the woman asked. Stablor turned back to face her again after a second. He looked at her and tried to form words but couldn't.

"Is it your partner?" the woman asked. Stablor closed his eyes as he stood still.

"When I close my eyes I see her- so I keep my eyes open" he said opening them as he started to come and sit back in the chair.

"When I go to sleep, I dream about her- so I don't sleep" he continued.

"…when I work with her I feel comfortable. I feel safe. I feel right. I would risk my life for her any day- I would be there any time she needed me." He pleaded as he quieted down.

"And that's why I hate myself" he said standing as he grabbed his head tightly.

"Have you ever told her any of this?" the woman asked.

"Of course not" he said.

"I wouldn't risk what we have now for this" he told her, she nodded.

"Have you two ever kissed or had sex?" the woman asked.

"No, no, no." he told her honestly.

"Do you want to?" she asked.

"What?" he asked confused as he stood up again.

"Do you want to kiss her? Or sleep with her?" she asked. He frowned and started breathing heavily. Then he calmed down and got a hold of himself. He turned back around and faced the woman. She awaited his answer but he didn't know what to say. He couldn't lie, not about this, and he couldn't tell the truth- he might be transferred. He looked away and headed toward the door. The woman nodded to herself and turned to see him run into his partner right out side the window. She watched as they talked.

"Everything ok?" Benson asked as they stood close. He looked into her eyes- he could tell she actually cared. He tilted his head as he looked at her, and the psychiatrist watched carefully.

"Elliot?" Benson asked as he brought his hand up to her face. He gently and lightly brushed a strand of hair that lay on her forehead to the side. She watched him carefully- she had lost her breath. His touch was gentle and caring and… He slowly started to lean in when he stopped and looked into the room to see the psychiatrist watching. He looked back in Benson's eyes and then pulled away. He walked around her and walked off, as she turned around to watch him leave. She put her hand up to her face, where he had held her. Then she turned and looked in the room at the psychiatrist, before she took her hand away and walked off in the other direction.


	2. ch 2

"Can you please move _your_ piece of paper off _my_ desk" Stablor asked Benson.

"I don't believe _my_ paper is on _your_ side of _our_ desk" she said back, looking up from her file.

"Oh, but I think it is." He said a little louder as he looked up from his paper again. She slowly looked back up at him.

"No, I believe you're mistaken" she told him as she rose her voice up a little more.

"I'm going to ask you once more- get _your_ paper off _my_ desk" he glared as he set his paper down.

"And I'll tell you again- it's not on _your_ side of _our_ desk" she put her file down as Jeffries and Munch looked up slightly from their desks, at the two arguing.

"You need to watch your attitude" Stablor said meanly as he stood up with his hands on his desk.

"What did you say to me? I need to watch my attitude!" she shouted back as she stood and put her hands on her desk as Jeffries and Munch watched. Benson and Stabler glared at each other.

"Just move your paper!" he shouted.

"My paper is fine!" she shouted back. His eyes grew big and he let out a big frustrating breath of air as he turned and walked off. She did the same thing as she walked off in another direction, Munch and Jeffries looked at each other after they watched the two walk off.

"Wow" Munch said as the others that had watched walked off.

"What's with them?" Jeffries asked as she looked down at the file in her hands.

"Beats me" he said as he went back to his work. Cragen was out of the office, he had to be in court the last few days and was getting back that afternoon. After awhile Stabler and Benson were talking to each other again and stood by the door of an interrogation room. They were looking at a file, Jeffries and Munch at their desks still.

"Here, let me see the file" Benson said as she went to grab it.

"Uh, I'm not done with it yet" Stabler said as he held on to it.

"I just want to see it for a second" she said agitated, trying to take it again.

"Well you can wait" he said louder. They started to bicker quietly as Jeffries and Munch looked up again, when Cragen came in. He frowned and looked back at the two partners arguing.

"What's going on?" he asked as he stopped in-between Jeffries and Munch.

"They've been like this for the last few days" Munch said looking up at Cragen.

"Do we know why?" he asked.

"Not a clue" Jeffries said as she looked up at him too. They watched him as he watched Benson and Stabler still. They watched as his face expression changed- and the arguing seized.

"I think we just found out" he said as Munch and Jeffries both started to look away from him and turned toward Benson and Stabler. Benson was up against the room wall, and Stablor was standing close. He had one of his hands on the door behind her as she had one of her hands lightly on his arm. They kissed deeply. Olivia couldn't help but close her eyes as did Elliot. They had always had a connection- but nothing like this. Olivia breathed heavily as Elliot took a step closer. Jeffries and Munch watched surprised, as did Cragen. Elliot put his other hand on her chin as they continued to kiss. Olivia didn't want it to end, it was so deep and felt so right. But, after a minute they started to separate. Olivia opened her eyes as their lips unlocked. They stood there, gazing into each others eyes. Olivia saw Elliot in a different way- she liked it. And Elliot, he knew Olivia in every aspect- now he knew her in one more- and loved her even deeper.


	3. Chapter 3

**it's been awhile since i have updated this- but i keep getting people who are saying they want more to this. so here ya go...

* * *

****Chapter 3**

Cragen hadn't told his detectives yet, but there was a psychiatrist coming in to evaluate each of the detectives. It was a new thing the Police Department was trying out- and SVU were the guinea pigs. The woman that was going to evaluate everyone was at the entrance of the precinct. Cragen's eye brows lifted and he quietly told Munch and Jeffries to separate Benson and Stabler. Cragen walked up to the woman to distract her and showed her around the front office. Jeffries got Olivia to go into the ladies restroom while Munch got Elliot to sit at his desk. A moment later Cragen came in the main room with the woman.

"And this is Det. Munch and Det. Stabler" Cragen introduced them.

"Isn't there two other detectives?" the woman asked.

"Yes well… um…" Cragen couldn't think on his feet well.

"They… went off together to track down a lead" Munch tried to come up with best he could. The woman nodded- it made sense. She looked at Stabler funny though. He was sitting at his desk in an almost trance. He didn't know what to think about what had happened.

The psychiatrist was using an interrogation room as an office to talk with the detectives. Cragen helped her get settled in.

"Anyone you want to see first?" Cragen joked.

"Stabler" she said right away and Cragen nodded. He went out to go get Elliot, although he didn't seem in the right condition to be talking to the woman.

"Come in" The woman said as Elliot opened the interrogation room door.

"I'm Julie Moore"

"Elliot Stabler" he said quietly as he sat down in the chair in front of her.

"So, how do you deal with it?" she asked.

"Deal with what?" he asked.

"Working with rapists, child molesters, crimes that are so inconceivable its hard to image its real" she wondered if she was taking him down the right path.

"How do you think it is? It's awful. You leave work feeling like your dirty, like you've gone through what the victim has and you've done what those jerks and perverts have done. The only reason I keep doing this god forsaken job is so I wont loose my mind" he glared at her.

"What about your partner?"

"What about her?" he asked disgusted.

"How does she deal with things?"

"—I don't know? I um, I don't know" he looked down at his hands.

"Olivia Benson is your partner isn't she?"

"Yeah"

"Have you and your partner ever taken a step that you shouldn't have?"

"What you mean?" he frowned.

"Have you and your partner ever been intimate?"

"What! No!" he stood up.

"Why would you even think that?" he shouted as he kicked his chair away.

"It's just a hunch"

"Well your wrong!" he shouted as he left the room, slamming the door behind him. The woman knew then and there that something was going on. Cragen came in a second later.

"Is everything ok?" he frowned.

"Everything's fine."

"Look, this wasn't our idea that you come here. So you be respectful to my detectives" Cragen glared.

"I understand Don" she told him.

"Can you please tell Detective Benson to come in here" she asked nicely.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**i had fun writing this chapter. i like the over dramatic/dorky junk- so enjoy and tell me if i should continue! lol

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Olivia was in the bathroom with Jeffries still. She felt like she had done something so unimaginable that should she be punished. But she couldn't help but feel that she did something that felt so right, which made her feel even worse inside.

"It's ok Olivia" Jeffries told her. Jeffries and Olivia had never really gotten to know each other, but being a woman Jeffries understood. Elliot came into the bathroom startling Jeffries.

"Can I talk to her alone?" he asked. Jeffries looked at Olivia and she nodded.

"Liv… What happened out there was just… it was stupid" he told her as walked over to her.

"Both of us have been under a lot of stress and we just did something that was unexpected and ridiculous."

"You think it was ridiculous?" she asked.

"Well I mean… did you think it was?" he wondered. She turned around and looked up at him. He looked so curious and in tune with her. She couldn't help herself. She put her hands on his cheeks and brought him closer to her. It wasn't a very romantic setting around them but that didn't matter. Elliot wrapped his arms around her and held her closer then before. She pulled her lips away from his for a moment. She just wanted to be so close to him. She hugged him tighter as she rested her head on his shoulder. Elliot took in a deep breath. She could feel his body push up against hers.

"Elliot…" she sighed.

"Yeah?"

"What do I say?" she asked looking back into his eyes.

"Just tell her… the truth." He shrugged.

"Did you tell her the truth, about us I mean?" she asked him wondering.

"I didn't know what the truth was. Now I do. And I would have told her exactly what I know now if I knew it then"

"What do you know?" she asked.

"I'm not going to tell you. You need to figure out what you feel- and believe me, I'm sure you'll find out quickly" he smiled softly. She nodded as she leaned in and kissed him once again.

Olivia headed into the interrogation room to meet with the woman.

"Olivia Benson?" the woman questioned as she came in.

"Yeah." Olivia said quietly as she sat down in the same chair Elliot had only a few minutes before.

"I'm Julie Moore, I'm just going to ask you some questions ok?" Olivia nodded.

"Why did you pick law enforcement, and how did you get into Special Victims Unit?"

"My mom was raped, and I popped out a few months later. I got into law enforcement not only to find out who my dad was but to help other women who felt like they were trapped because they were raped."

"So SVU was the precinct you had in mind… your whole life?"

"Pretty much" Olivia looked down at her hands. No matter how many times she talked about her mom and what happened, it always affected her.

"So lets say something happened, and you couldn't work at SVU or as a cop any more. What would you do?"

"I—" Olivia couldn't think of any thing.

"I don't know" she looked up at the woman with watery eyes. Julie nodded and made a note on her paper.

"I'm going to ask you some questions about your work space. Like your partner, do you trust him with your life?" Olivia couldn't help but smile.

"I trust him with my life just like he trusts me with his"

"What if I told you he didn't trust you?"

"I know that wouldn't be true. We've gone through so much together that its hard to imagine that he didn't trust me."

"Have you ever thought about what would happen if something bad were to occur to your partner?"

"Like what?" Olivia asked.

"If he were shot, or not able to work as a cop any more"

"as a cop you go into everyday saying to yourself 'I'll help and be there for you the next day' you never go into your job saying 'I'm writing my will'" Olivia tried to make clear. Julie frowned at first but understood.

"Just one more question. Are you at all attracted to your partner?"

"Am I what?"

"Attracted to your partner. More then you're allowed to."

"On the record, of course not. I trust him with my life, but he's not the center of my life." Julie nodded.

"Well I think that's enough chit chat for now" Julie smiled.

"Okay" Olivia nodded.

"Thank you" Julie stood and shook hands with her. Olivia was heading to the door when Julie called out.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah?" she turned back around.

"What about off the record?"

"Off the record? I'm not sure yet- but he is more then just a partner"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Olivia walked out of the room satisfied. She was confident that what she said was what the woman wanted to hear, and was still the truth. She walked over to her desk and sat. Although her mind was elsewhere, thinking back to her and Elliot's conversation in the bathroom, she was still able to pick up a file and at least pretend she was somewhat interested.

She happened to look up and see Julie leaving, it was high time. Just as soon as she left Elliot appeared at her side. He kneeled next to her, trying not to gain too much attention.

"Well?"

Olivia looked down at him with a deep breath. She placed one of her hands delicately on his cheek while she peered into his eyes. Finally she spoke, "we're partners Elliot… if we were ever anything more it was due to stress, not love. You've been going through a hard time lately, with Kathy and the kids- things haven't been easy for me either. I think I found my father…" Olivia paused trying to ward off her tears, "I need you," another pause, "I need you to be here as my friend. And I think you need the same from me."

Elliot watched her for a minute, a couple drops of water fell from her eyes. He was quick to wipe them away.

"If you think that's what's best right now, then that's what's best. But Olivia… I hope your not saying this because you're afraid. There's no doubt in my mind that I've fallen for you in every way…" Elliot stopped when he saw Cragen appear behind Olivia, from a distance. Elliot stood up, Olivia wiping away any excess water on her face.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned in close to her. Whispering in her ear he said, "I love you, and I always will. Don't forget that."

**The End.**


End file.
